1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hot-line plug terminals and electrical connector having such a terminal.
2. Related Art
A terminal of this type is disclosed by, for example, Japanese UM patent application Kokai No. 62-70371.
As shown in FIG. 8, this terminal is made by bending a metal strip. The terminal 50 comprises a pair of contact pieces 51 making a substantially U-shaped form and a connection piece 52 extending downwardly from the contact pieces 51. The contact pieces 51 are curved so as to provide throat portions 51A and 51B at two different positions in the plugging direction of a mating pin 53.
Where the terminal 50 is used in a hot-line plug electrical connector, the first throat portion 51A makes an initial arc contact portion while the second throat portion 51B makes a steady state contact portion. In the hot-line plug electrical connector, the terminal is usually used as a power terminal. When a mating pin 53 is brought to the initial arc contact portion 51A, it makes an arc and then contact with the steady-state contact portion 51B. The arc carbonizes carbon containing matter in the atmosphere, and the carbonized matter adheres to the initial arc contact section 51A and the pin 53. The carbonized matter is brought to the steady-state contact section 51B by the plugged pin 53, making a poor contact.